


Gift Time

by Opheliail



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliail/pseuds/Opheliail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day Nagron Love. Nagron being sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Time

**Author's Note:**

> First Nagron story I have ever written sorry if its bad but if you like it I might write more.

Looking into Agrons eyes Nasir wondered how he came to be here within the arms of this man who looked like a god but honoured him Nasir as a god above all others. Agron was a personal trainer he was a school drop out who had done nothing with his life until Agron came around and got him back into studying and now he was a history teacher all because of the man who he was lying against.

Agrons voice pulled him out of his thinking Agron who was used to his boyfriends faces could tell Nasir was thinking and gently asked him " What are you thinking off my love?"  
Nasir coolly answered" I was thinking how I could end up with you as a boyfriend one who is so handsome he has women and men who are of our sort worshipping the ground he walks on, a smile with dimples that can kill them and a body that makes ovaries and hearts explode with just one peek"

Agron laughed softly and said "You make me sound like a god when Nasir you are a god among men one look at you makes my heart skip a beat, when your long silky hair is swinging gently upon your back it makes me wanna grip my hands in it and take you write there and then , You make me and others who look your way weak at the knees but I am the lucky one to be able to take you home and give you all that you desire. Talking about giving all you desire I have something for you"

Agron gently pushed Nasir away from him and went over to his gym bag he had seen the gift earlier in a shop window and with one look he had to get it for Nasir. It was a necklace made with a leather tong and it had a small token on it a little wolf. The little wolf reminded him of his little man. Nasir was strong and fierce on the outside but get to know him a little more and then he was a little cuddly wolf who would purr with delight when you gently scratched behind the ear and Agron knew off all the places Nagron liked to be touched and all of the places he didn't.

He brought the small velvet pouch over to wear Nasir was sitting, Nasir smiled and made grabby hands towards the pouch Agron laughed and handed the bag over and sat down he was nervous that Nasir might not like it, it was unusual for them to give gifts to each other. Nasir opened the bag and slid the necklace out Nasirs face broke into a wide small that was bright enough to light a whole city "Agron I love it" he said breath taken the silver perfectly carved and made pendant in his hands, Agron smiled and asked " Are you sure you love it I saw it and thought of you and I though you might wear it as a token of my love for you" Nasirs face was one of surprise " Of course I love it you giant oaf and I more than proud to wear as a sign of my love for you, now put it on me" He then gently handed the necklace over to Agron and lifted his hair out of the way to allow Agron to clip the necklace around his neck, Nasir then lowered his hair and Agron looked at his neck and smiled the necklace looked beautiful around his neck his caramel skin tone making the silver of the pendant ever more beautiful.

Nasir spoke softly " You like it on me?" Agron replied" It looks as beautiful as you actually no one would ever be able to carry it off as well as you because you are stunning" Nasir smiled that soft innocent smile of his and said" Thank you for your loving words and the gift I don't know how to repay you though" While Nasir was saying this Agron was leaving a soft trail of kisses down Nasirs arm and said "My words are to you who are most deserving of them no other shall ever hear me say those words and I know a way you can repay me" and with that Agron leaned in and kissed Nasir . Nasir pushed him back arose from the couch and said" Apologies I have history papers to correct and a test to make up for my students what you have planned will have to wait another time but know that will be part of your repayment for loving words and this gift" Agron pouted but did not complain he knew Nasir never broke his promises and he also knew that Nasirs job and those kids meant the world to him.

So he simply said"I will hold you to that you go get started I will bring you in a cup of tea and some biscuits".

Nasir started towards the study wriggling his hips teasing Agron before he stopped in his tracks and turned around Agron looked him straight in the eyes and all Nasir said was "I love you" Agron bounded forward and kissed Nasir with such passion that they were both fighting for breath when they parted lips "I love you too and I always will you know that my heart will never beat for another" Nasir looked at Agron and smiled knowing that whatever happened his lover was by his side"I know that it never will stop beating for me now if you don't mind I have essays to be correcting" and with that turned around and went into study but before he closed the door he blew an air kiss towards Agron who grabbed it and put it into his pocket saving it for later Nasir closed the door and with that Agron then went into the kitchen knowing that soon Nasir will be in his bed making him a very happy man indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> So leave comments down below and hopefully Enjoy


End file.
